religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Orde van Malta
De Souvereine Militaire Hospitaal Orde van Sint Jan van Jeruzalem, van Rhodos en van Malta (ook wel Maltezer Orde of Orde van Malta) is een internationale Rooms-katholieke ridderorde met een soevereine status, maar zonder eigen grondgebied. De Maltezer orde is één van de oudste nog bestaande ridderordes en heeft sinds de tijd van de Kruistochten een bijzondere plaats de Europese geschiedenis. De Orde van Malta heette aanvankelijk de Orde van Sint-Jan of Johannieterorde, een naam die tegenwoordig nog wordt gevoerd door de protestants geworden afdelingen. De Maltezer Orde kent ruim 12.000 katholieke leden, zowel geestelijken, Europese adel als niet-adellijken uit vele landen. Zij houden zich bezig met liefdadigheidswerk in eigen land en noodhulpverlening over de hele wereld. Daarnaast worden met plechtige ceremonies de oude tradities van de orde levend gehouden. Status De Orde van Malta beschikt niet meer over een eigen grondgebied, maar wordt desondanks door 94 landen erkend als een soeverein orgaan volgens internationaal recht. Dit is vergelijkbaar met de Heilige Stoel, die ook los van een territorium soevereiniteit bezit. De Maltezer Orde onderhoudt diplomatieke betrekkingen met 104 landen www.orderofmalta.org - Bilateral relations with countries, maar is geen volledig lid van de Verenigde Naties of de Europese Unie. Wel is de Maltezer Orde sinds 1994 één van de 15 waarnemers of "observer members" van de VN, net zoals bijvoorbeeld de Heilige Stoel, de PLO en het Rode Kruis. left|thumb|200px|Peter von Canisius als ambassadeur van de Maltezer Orde op bezoek bij president Putin van Rusland De ambassades en de residenties van de ambassadeurs zijn extraterritoriaal gebied, net als de Palazzo Malta in Rome, de zetel van de vorst-grootmeester. De officiële dienstauto's van de Maltezer Orde zijn voorzien van Italiaanse diplomatieke kentekenplaten, eindigend op de letters XA. Daarnaast zijn er in Italië eigen nummerborden die beginnen met de letters SMOM, wat in dit geval staat voor Servizio Militare dell'Ordine di Malta, de hulpdienst van de Italiaanse afdeling van de orde.Targhe Italiane - SMOM Vanuit de diplomatieke vestigingen van de Orde in Rome zijn ook radioamateurs actief onder de roepnaam 1A4A. Als soeverein volkenrechtssubject geeft de Orde van Malta eigen munten en postzegels uit. De munten worden tegenwoordig alleen nog voor verzamelaars uitgegeven en hebben als bijzonderheid dat de munteenheid nog de middeleeuwse verdeling kent, namelijk 1 Scudo = 12 Tari = 240 Grani (1 Scudo = 0,24 Euro). De postzegels van de Maltezer Orde worden wel daadwerkelijk gebruikt, zij het slechts beperkt. Aangezien de orde geen lid is van de Wereldpostunie gelden de zegels enkel in het "binnenlandse" postverkeer en in het postverkeer met de 55 landen waarmee de Maltezer Orde een bilaterale postconventie heeft gesloten, overigens niet met Italië waar de orde haar zetel heeft. Hoewel de Scudo de officiële munteenheid van de orde is, worden de postzegels sinds 2005 in euro's uitgegeven. De hoogste functionarissen mogen met een diplomatiek paspoort van de Orde reizen. Omdat er tal van oplichters misbruik hebben gemaakt van de paspoorten van de Orde van Malta zijn deze sinds kort voorzien van biometrische gegevens en voldoen zij aan de hoogste veiligheidseisenÖsterreichs Bundesheer - TRUPPENDIENST - Ausgabe 2/2006 - The New e-Passport. Niet alleen het paspoort, maar ook de orde zelf kent imitaties, de zogeheten pseudo-orden. Deze noemen zich bijvoorbeeld "De Rode Ridders van Malta". Er zijn ook omstreden organisaties als de "Russische Erfcommandeurs van de Soevereine Orde van Malta". De oorspronkelijke orde is ook niet blij met initiatieven als de Soevereine Orde van Sint-Jan van Jeruzalem, een orde die niets met de oude ridderlijke orde te maken heeft, maar het begrip "soeverein" gebruikt zonder dat ze ergens soevereine rechten bezat of bezit. Symbolen right|thumb|150px|Het kenmerkende achtpuntige [[Maltezer kruis]] Het meest kenmerkende symbool van de Orde van Malta is het Maltezer kruis: een wit kruis met acht spitse punten op een rode achtergrond. De acht punten van het kruis symboliseren de acht zaligsprekingen uit de bergrede van Jezus Christus. Vanuit die gedachte staat de nederigheid en de zorg voor met name zieken hoog aangeschreven en worden de mensen die zij helpen traditioneel "Onze Heren de armen en zieken" genoemd. Het Maltezer kruis wordt bij plechtige gelegenheden door de ridders en dames van de orde als ordeteken om de hals gedragen en is aangebracht op de ceremoniële mantels. Daarnaast staat dit kruis op een rode vlag die wordt gebruikt door alle grootprioraten, subprioraten, nationale afdelingen, diplomatieke vertegenwoordigingen, alsmede door alle ziekenhuizen en andere hulpposten van de orde. De liefdadige, medische en hulpverleningsinstellingen van de Maltezer Orde gebruiken op hun gebouwen en voertuigen ook een embleem in de vorm van een rood wapenschild met daarop het witte Maltezer kruis. De "nationale" vlag van de orde zelf is rood met een wit latijns kruis. Deze vlag zou zeker al sinds 1130 in gebruik zijn en wordt tegenwoordig gehesen op de hoofdzetel van de orde in Rome en bij officiële bezoeken van de grootmeester en leden van de Soevereine Raad. Het wapen van de Orde van Malta bestaat eveneens uit een wit latijns kruis op een rood veld. Omdat het om een geestelijke orde gaat heeft het schild niet de gebruikelijke schildvorm, maar is het ovaal. Achter dit schild is het achtpuntige Maltezer kruis geplaatst en eromheen hangt een rozenkrans. Het geheel is omgeven door een wapenmantel en wordt bekroond met een koningskroon. Wederom als teken van het geestelijke karakter van de orde is de wapenmantel niet zoals gebruikelijk rood, maar zwart. Dat het wapen van de orde door een koningskroon wordt gedekt is niet onomstreden. Alleen een orde de onder bescherming of bestuur van een koning staat kan een kroon dragen. Men ziet de kroon ook wel als een verwijzing naar de souvereine status van de orde. Activiteiten De orde heeft in 2009 zo'n 12.500 leden die in hun werkzaamheden worden bijgestaan door ca. 80.000 vrijwilligers en 20.000 betaalde medewerkers, hoofdzakelijk medisch personeel.www.orderofmalta.org - The mission to help the sick and the needy De Maltezer Orde is wereldwijd actief in meer dan 90 landen op het gebied van ziekenzorg en hulpverlening bij rampen en oorlogen. De orde beheert vele ziekenhuizen en ambulancediensten. In veel landen zijn eigen Maltezer hulporganisaties, maar de orde werkt ook nauw samen met het internationale Rode Kruis. Voor acute noodhulp is er het Emergency Corps of the Order of Malta (ECOM), dat in 2005 opging in Malteser International, waarin 20 nationale afdelingen van de orde hun internationale hulpverlening bundelen. In Duitsland werd in 1953 in samenwerking met de Caritas de Malteser Hilfsdienst opgericht, met 3000 betaalde en 35.000 vrijwillige medewerkers één van de grote Duitse hulpverleningsorganisaties. De Nederlandse afdeling van de Orde van Malta organiseert onder meer bedevaartsreizen naar Lourdes, vakantiekampen voor gehandicapte jongeren en beheert, samen met de protestantse Johannieterorde, het Johannes Hospitium voor terminale zorg in Vleuten en de Kruispost op de Wallen in Amsterdam. Geschiedenis De orde vond haar oorsprong in een hospitaal in Jeruzalem dat gewijd was aan Johannes de Doper. Sindsdien is Johannes de Doper de schutspatroon van de orde en is zijn kerkelijke feestdag, 24 juni, de "nationale" feestdag. Het hospitaal was gebouwd in 1023 voor de vele pelgrims die naar Jeruzalem trokken. Het was door kooplui uit Amalfi financieel mogelijk gemaakt en werd in eerste instantie geleid door Benedictijnen. Het hospitaal diende ter verzorging van noodlijdende pelgrims. In 1113 maakten de hospitaalbroeders zich los van de Benedictijnen en verenigden zich in een eigen orde. Zij legden de geloften van armoede, kuisheid en gehoorzaamheid af en Paus Paschalis II bevestigde hen in hun orde en bezit. Zo ontstond de Orde van Sint Jan van Jeruzalem. De doelstellingen van de nieuwe orde waren het beschermen en verplegen van pelgrims. Die bescherming bleek een militaire zaak en Raymond du Puy de Provence, de tweede grootmeester van de orde, nam de reorganisatie daartoe ter hand. Ridders vervulden voortaan die beschermende, militaire taak, kapelaans de zuiver geestelijke en priesterlijke taken en de dienende broeders de verzorgende en huishoudelijke taken. De Orde van Sint Jan werd zo een ridderorde (Ordo militaris Sancti Johannis Baptistae Hospitalis Hierosolymitani) en de ordeleden werden Johannieters genoemd. left|thumb|250px|Commanderijen van de Johannieterorde, rond 1300 De kruisvaarders die rond 1100 met Godfried van Bouillon meekwamen, schonken het hospitaal vele goederen als dank voor de opvang van hun zieken en gewonden. Zo beschikte het hospitaal al gauw over goederen in het Heilige Land, Klein-Azië en Europa. Dat goederenbezit werd allengs groter, niet alleen door schenkingen, maar ook doordat de goederen van de Orde der Tempeliers in 1312 deels aan de Johanniters kwamen te vervallen. Al die goederen dienden uiteraard beheerd en uitgebaat te worden. Daartoe was Europa verdeeld in acht stukken, ‘tongen’ of ‘langues’ genoemd (Latijn: "linguae"). Deze tongen bestonden uit één of meerdere groot-prioraten, die op hun beurt weer in commanderijen waren verdeeld. Die commanderijen beheerden de goederen van de Orde en leverden afdrachten om de Grootmeester te Rhodos en de Groot-Priors te onderhouden. Via deze organisatievorm werden ook gelden opgebracht voor de activiteiten in het Heilig Land. De ridders waren vooral actief in het graafschap van Tripoli. Ze hadden ook een machtig bolwerk, de krak der ridders (Krak des Chevaliers), dat nu nog intact is. In 1271 werd het fort door Sid Yoessef, die de orde trachtte te verraden, na een korte maar hevige strijd ingenomen. Door de oprukkende Turken en de val van de door de Kruisvaarders gestichte landen zag de orde zich enkele keren genoodzaakt te verhuizen, achtereenvolgens naar Akko in 1191, naar Cyprus in 1291 en tenslotte in 1309 naar Rhodos. Uiteindelijk ging in 1522 ook Rhodos verloren en zwierven de ridders 7 jaar lang door Zuid-Italië. In 1530 beleende keizer Karel V de Ridderorde met het eiland Malta. Hiervan stamt ook de naam Maltezer Ridders. right|thumb|150px|Graaf Vassiliev was een van de Russische "erfcommandeurs" De Orde verdedigde Malta tegen verschillende Turkse invasies; het doorstane Beleg van Malta (1565) was hiervan de belangrijkste wapenfeit. Malta leverde bijelkaar honderden galeien die bijdroegen aan het afslaan van de Turkse poging om de Middellandse Zee, en daarmee Europa, te veroveren. Ten tijde van de napoleontische oorlogen gingen deze bezittingen verloren, mede omdat Napoleon een intense afkeer van geestelijke Ridderorden had. Engeland veroverde Malta in 1800, en sindsdien is de orde enkel formeel nog soeverein. De groot-prior van de Maltezer Orde in Duitsland bezat een eigen vorstendom, Heitersheim. Artikel 19 van de Rijnbondakte van 12 juli 1806 voegde het vorstendom bij het groothertogdom Baden. Op 27 januari 1806 had Baden het vorstendom al bezet. Na het verlies van Malta werd de zetel van de orde in 1799 verplaatst naar Sint-Petersburg, waar tsaar Paul I van Rusland bereid was om als beschermer en grootmeester van de orde op te treden, dit ondanks protest van de Heilige Stoel. Zie voor de geschiedenis van zijn grootmeesterschap en de nasleep daarvan het artikel Soevereine Militaire Hospitaalorde van Sint-Jan van Jeruzalem en Malta in Rusland. Uit dankbaarheid voor diens bescherming heeft de Orde vastgelegd dat de nakomelingen van deze tsaar, ook wanneer zij geen katholieken zijn, in de orde kunnen worden opgenomen. Na de dood van tsaar Paul I in 1801 vestigde de Maltezer Orde zich in Catania, vervolgens in 1821 in Ferrara en uiteindelijk in 1834 in Rome, onder de bescherming van de Heilige Stoel. Sindsdien kon de orde haar positie weer versterken en kreeg ze geleidelijk aan ook haar bezittingen in Italië terug. In 1879 herstelde paus Leo XIII ook het ambt van grootmeester weer, nadat de orde sinds 1805 door een luitenant geleid was. De Reformatie zorgde voor grote veranderingen binnen de Orde. In enige landen zijn afgescheiden of later opgerichte protestantse afdelingen van de Orde actief. Dit zijn de Johannieterorden. Men vindt ze in Zweden, Pruisen, Groot-Brittannië en Nederland. Grootmeester en Regering right|thumb|150px|De huidige grootmeester, Frà [[Matthew Festing]] right|thumb|150px|Wapenmodel voor de vorst-grootmeester. Aan het hoofd van de Maltezer Orde staat de vorst-grootmeester. Deze wordt voor het leven gekozen door de speciaal bijeengeroepen Grote Staatsraad. Deze komt hiervoor in conclaaf bijeen, vergelijkbaar met de manier waarop een nieuwe paus wordt gekozen. De grootmeester wordt gekozen uit de leden van de eerste stand, dat wil zeggen zij die geloften van armoede, kuisheid en gehoorzaamheid hebben afgelegd. De grootmeester van de de Orde van Malta heeft de status van soeverein staatshoofd en binnen de Rooms-katholieke kerk heeft hij de rang van kardinaal, waardoor hij als Zijne Eminentie moet worden aangesproken. De grootmeester voert een wapen dat elementen van wereldlijke en kerkelijke heraldiek combineert en onder meer is voorzien van een zwarte wapenmantel en kwartieren met het wapen van de orde. De huidige en 79e grootmeester is Zijne Eminentie Fra’ Matthew Festing. Hij volgde in 2008 Fra’ Andrew Bertie op, die sinds 1988 aan het hoofd van de Maltezer Orde stond. Zie voor alle voorgangers de Lijst van grootmeesters van de Maltezer Orde Voor het bestuur van de Maltezer Orde wordt de grootmeester bijgestaan door de Souvereine Raad, die voor 5 jaar wordt gekozen door het Generaal Kapittel. Het Generaal Kapittel is het wetgevende orgaan van de orde en komt elke 5 jaar bijeen om een nieuw bestuur te kiezen. De Souvereine Raad bestaat, naast de grootmeester, uit 4 hoge officieren, te weten de grootcommandeur, de grootkanselier, de groot hospitalier en de schatbewaarder, alsmede andere 6 leden zonder portefeuille. Voor het contact met de Heilige Stoel is er een kardinaal-patroon, die door de paus wordt benoemd. De grootmeester en de Soevereine Raad zetelen sinds 1834 in het Palazzo Magistrale of Palazzo di Malta aan de Via Condotti 68 in Rome. Dit gebouw was van 1629 tot 1834 de ambassade van de Maltezer Orde bij de Heilige Stoel. Het Palazzo di Malta heeft extraterritoriale status, vergelijkbaar met die van ambassades. left|thumb|200px|De Villa Malta en de kerk Santa Maria del Priorato Naast het Palazzo di Malta bezit de Maltezer Orde aan de Piazza dei Cavalieri di Malta 4 op de Aventijnse heuvel ook de Villa Malta met de kerk Santa Maria del Priorato. In de Villa Malta bevinden zich de ambassades van de orde bij de republiek Italië en bij de Heilige Stoel. Bovendien bevindt zich hier de zetel van het grootprioraat Rome en tenslotte is hier de grote kapittelzaal, waar elke 5 jaar het Generale Kapittel bijeenkomt en de Grote Staatsraad voor het kiezen van een nieuwe grootmeester. Ook het terrein van de Villa Malta heeft extraterritoriale status. De Maltezer Orde kent verschillende afdelingen. Als eerste zijn er de 6 grootprioraten, die nog uit het Ancien Regime stammen en onder leiding van een grootprior staan. De grootprioraten zijn Rome, Lombardije en Venetië, Napels en Sicilië, Bohemen, Oostenrijk en Engeland. Van een grootprioraat moeten tenminste 5 geprofeste ridders lid zijn. Voorts zijn er eveneens 6 subprioraten, die echter van later datum zijn, net zoals de 47 nationale associaties (afdelingen).www.orderofmalta.org - overzicht van alle afdelingen De rangen van de orde Aanvankelijk kende de orde voor haar taken in het Heilig Land een puur functionele indeling in ridders (voor het gevecht en de ziekenzorg), priesters (voor de zielzorg) en broeders (voor ondersteunende taken). Voor het beheer van de goederen in Europa kwamen daar later commandeurs, baljuws en grootpriors bij, die aan het hoofd van de commanderijen, balijen en grootprioraten van de orde stonden. Toen de orde haar militaire functie en vervolgens ook haar bezittingen verloor werden de vroegere functies tot rangen zoals ook andere ridderordes die kennen. Voor leden die niet aan de strenge criteria van adeldom konden voldoen kwamen er weer nieuwe rangen bij. Resultaat van dit alles is dat de Maltezer Orde tegenwoordig een heel eigen en tamelijk gecompliceerd stelsel van rangen en standen kent. right|thumb|150px|Het halskruis van de Ridders van Justitie, Obediëntie en Eer en Devotie. Voor de Ridders van Gratie en Devotie en Magistrale Gratie zijn er eenvoudiger uitvoeringen. Ridders en Kapelaans De leden van de Maltezer Orde zijn in drie standen ingedeeld. Elk van deze standen omvat een aantal rangen. De Eerste Stand omvat de leden (alleen mannen) die de geloften van armoede, kuisheid en gehoorzaamheid hebben afgelegd en uit dien hoofde streven naar christelijke volmaaktheid. Hierdoor zijn zij kerkrechtelijk gezien religieuzen, maar zij zijn niet verplicht om in een gemeenschap of communiteit te leven. Deze zogeheten geprofeste leden mogen voorafgaand aan hun naam de aanduiding Fra’ voeren en een witte rozenkrans om hun wapenschild hangen met het Maltezer kruis daarachter. In 1986 waren er 24 geprofeste ridders. Deze eerste stand kent de volgende rangen: # Ridders van Justitie # Conventskapelaans Alleen uit de geprofeste ridders kan de Grootmeester en zijn plaatsvervanger, de Grootcommandeur, gekozen worden. De Tweede Stand omvat de leden die in obediëntie leven, dat wil zeggen dat zij een plechtige gehoorzaamheidsbelofte hebben afgelegd om te zullen leven naar de plichten van hun stand en te streven naar christelijke volmaaktheid. Deze tweede stand omvat de volgende rangen: # Ridders en Dames van Eer en Devotie in Obediëntie # Ridders en Dames van Gratie en Devotie in Obediëntie # Ridders en Dames van Magistrale Gratie in Obediëntie De leden van de tweede stand kunnen in de Souvereine Raad van de Orde worden gekozen. De Derde Stand omvat alle andere leden van de Orde. Deze hoeven geen gelofte of belofte af te leggen, maar dienen wel volgens de normen van de katholieke kerk te leven en bereid te zijn zich voor de kerk en de orde in te zetten. De derde stand kent de volgende rangen: # Ridders en Dames van Eer en Devotie # Conventskapelaans Ad Honorem # Ridders en Dames van Gratie en Devotie # Magistrale kapelaans # Ridders en Dames van Magistrale Gratie # Donaten van Devotie De rang van Conventskapelaan Ad Honorem wordt doorgaans als gunstbewijs verleend aan bisschoppen en de rang van Magistrale Kapelaan aan priesters die voor geestelijke begeleiding aan afdelingen en organisaties van de orde verbonden zijn. Zij hoeven niet van adel te zijn om in deze rangen te worden opgenomen. Commandeurs en Baljuws right|thumb|150px|Vorst [[Frans I van Liechtenstein in het uniform van de Maltezer Orde]] Overeenkomstig de bij vele andere ridderordes voorkomende indeling Ridder-Commandeur-Grootkruis, kunnen ook in de Maltezer orde de Ridders van de eerste en de tweede stand, alsmede van de eerste rang van de derde stand worden benoemd tot Commandeur en Baljuw-Grootkruis. Tijdens het Ancien Regime waren Commandeur en Baljuw hoofd van een commanderij, resp. balije van de orde. Tegenwoordig is Baljuw alleen nog een eretitel die verbonden is aan de rang van grootkruis. De titel Commandeur is nog wel steeds verbonden aan het beheer van een commanderij, maar dit komt nauwelijks nog voor.www.chivalricorders.org - The Membership left|80px|Schildhoofd van religie De ridders die als blijk van erkenning of waardering voor verdiensten worden benoemd tot grootkruis krijgen de titel van (Ere)Baljuw-Grootkruis gevolgd door hun rang, dus bijvoorbeeld Baljuw-Grootkruis van Eer en Devotie of Baljuw-Grootkruis van Magistrale Gratie. Een baljuw-grootkruis mag zijn familiewapen voorzien van een schildhoofd met het wapen van de orde, het zogeheten "schildhoofd van religie". Een Baljuw-Grootkruis van Justitie mag bovendien de aanspreektitel excellentie voeren. De rang van Baljuw-Grootkruis van Eer en Devotie is als gunstbewijs onder meer verleend aan alle katholieke Europese monarchen, hoofden van niet-regerende vorstenhuizen en vele kardinalen. Incidenteel is deze rang ook verleend aan niet-katholieke vorsten. Zo is koningin Beatrix Dame-Grootkruis van Eer en Devotie. Zij werd als protestantse toegelaten omdat zij afstamt van tsaar Paul I van Rusland. Ook Prins Bernhard, Koningin Juliana, Koningin Wilhelmina en Prins Hendrik der Nederlanden waren Grootkruisen in de katholieke orde. Toelatingscriteria 150px|thumb|right|Ridder van Eer en Devotie in de mantel voor kerkelijke plechtigheden Oorspronkelijk konden in de orde alleen mannen van adel worden opgenomen wanneer zij 16 adellijke kwartieren konden overleggen, dat wil zeggen dat al hun 16 overgrootouders van adel moesten zijn. Doordat de adel in toenemende mate trouwt met mensen die niet van adel zijn, konden aspirantleden steeds moeilijker aan deze eis voldoen. Voor personen die wel van adel zijn, maar geen 16 kwartieren kunnen overleggen werd daarom de rang van Ridder/Dame van Gratie en Devotie ingesteld. De criteria voor deze rang kunnen door de verschillende afdelingen zelf worden bepaald, maar komen vaak neer op het vereiste van adeldom gedurende 100 of 125 jaar in de mannelijke lijn. In de jaren '90 van de 20e eeuw werd tenslotte besloten om ook personen toe te laten die niet van adel zijn. Deze wens kwam met name vanuit de Verenigde Staten waar men officieel geen adeldom kent. Voor hen werd toen de rang van Ridder/Dame van Magistrale Gratie ingesteld. Ook deze niet-adellijke ridders en dames kunnen door het afleggen van de plechtige belofte Ridder/Dame in Obediëntie worden en, met speciale toestemming van de grootmeester, zelfs beginnen aan het noviciaat om Ridder van Justitie te worden. Elke rang van de orde heeft een eigen onderscheidingsteken. Daarnaast zijn er rode uniformen voor ceremoniële gelegenheden en zwarte mantels voor kerkelijke plechtigheden. Naast deze standen en rangen waarin de leden van de Orde van Malta zijn ingedeeld, verleent de orde sinds 1920 ook de onderscheiding Pro Merito Melitense aan mensen, voornamelijk niet-leden, die zich verdienstelijk hebben gemaakt, ongeacht geslacht, ras of religie.www.orderofmalta.org - Order Pro Merito Melitensi De orde in Nederland en België Voormalige commanderijen In wat tegenwoordig België is had de Maltezer Orde tijdens het Ancien Regime 7 commanderijen: Piéton in Henegouwen, Chantraine, Tienen, Vaillanpont en La Braque in Brabant, Slijpe en Kaaster in Vlaanderen en Villers-le-Temple in het prinsbisdom Luik. Deze commanderijen vielen onder het grootprioraat Frankrijk, dat sinds 1311 zijn zetel had in de Tempel van Parijs. thumb|right|150px|De Commanderie van Sint Jan in Nijmegen thumb|right|150px|De Janskerk in Haarlem In wat tegenwoordig Nederland is had de orde begin 14e eeuw de volgende 12 commanderijen: Domburg en Wemeldinge in Zeeland, Haarlem in Holland, Woerden, Harmelen, Buren en Utrecht in het sticht Utrecht, Ingen, Ermelo, Arnhem en Nijmegen in Gelre, en Mechelen in Limburg. In Nijmegen kreeg de orde in 1214 een voormalig ziekenhuis en maakte daar het klooster van de Commanderie van Sint Jan van. Na de reformatie kreeg het pand allerlei andere bestemmingen. In 1969 werd het gerestaureerd en tegenwoordig heeft het een horecafunctie. De Haarlemse Commanderij van Sint Jan werd in 1310 gesticht en hieraan herinneren nog de in 1310-1318 gebouwde Janskerk, tegenwoordig publiekscentrum van het Noord-Hollands Archief, en het naastgelegen verzorgingshuis de Janskliniek. De Utrechtse commanderij van de orde kreeg na 1529 de beschikking over een gebouwencomplex, waarvan het kloosterhof tegenwoordig deel uitmaakt van het Museum Catharijneconvent en de vroegere kapel van de Johannieters is de huidige kathedraal van het aartsbisdom Utrecht. Deze Noord-Nederlandse commanderijen vielen onder het grootprioraat Duitsland onder leiding van de grootprior te Heitersheim. In 1350 werd als onderdeel hiervan de Balije Brandenburg opgericht met als hoofd de Herrenmeister Deze balije, waarvan ook veel edelen uit de Nederlanden lid waren, ging medio 16e eeuw over tot het protestantisme en werd in 1812 opgeheven. Huidige afdelingen In 1852 werd de Balije van Brandenburg heropgericht met de Koning van Pruisen als protector. Tot deze hernieuwde Balije traden ook veel (protestantse) Nederlandse edellieden toe. Op initiatief van prins Hendrik werd in 1909 de Commenderij Nederland van de Balije Brandenburg der Johanniter Orde opgericht, die in 1946 zelfstandig werd onder de naam Johanniter Orde in Nederland. Naar het protestantse voorbeeld werd in 1911 ook een Nederlandse afdeling van de katholieke Orde van Malta opgericht. Deze werd door de Nederlandse overheid erkend bij Koninklijk Besluit van 24 april 1911, nr. 24. De eerste baljuw (voorzitter) was Eduard baron van Hövell tot Westerflier. De huidige voorzitter is mr. Berend-Jan baron van Voorst tot Voorst. De zetel en kanselarij van de Nederlandse afdeling is sinds 1918 gevestigd in het Maltezerhuis aan de Nieuwe Gracht 14 in Utrecht. In 2009 had de Nederlandse afdeling 125 leden.www.volkskrant.nl - Riddertje spelen De Belgische afdeling van de Maltezer Orde werd in 1930 opgericht. Externe links * Internationale homepage van de Orde van Malta * Nederlandse afdeling van de Orde van Malta * Belgische afdeling van de Orde van Malta * Uitgebreide particuliere website over de Maltezer Orde * The Knights of Malta - Artikel uit KM Magazine * De orde onderhoudt diplomatieke relaties met 98 van de 200 soevereine staten Maltezer Maltezer Categorie:Rooms-katholieke Kerk Categorie:Hulporganisatie an:Soberana Melitar Orden de Malta ar:فرسان مالطة bg:Малтийски орден cs:Maltézský řád de:Malteserorden el:Κυρίαρχο Στρατιωτικό Τάγμα της Μάλτας en:Sovereign Military Order of Malta eo:Malta Ordeno es:Orden de Malta et:Malta ordu fi:Maltan ritarikunta fr:Ordre souverain militaire hospitalier de Saint Jean de Jérusalem, de Rhodes et de Malte gl:Orde de Malta hr:Suvereni malteški vojni red hu:Máltai lovagrend it:Sovrano Militare Ordine di Malta ja:聖ヨハネ騎士団 lt:Maltos Ordinas mk:Малтешки ред mt:Ordni Militari Sovran ta' Malta nn:Maltesarordenen no:Malteserordenen pl:Suwerenny Rycerski Zakon Szpitalników św. Jana z Jerozolimy z Rodos i z Malty pt:Ordem Soberana e Militar de Malta ro:Ordinul Suveran al Cavalerilor de Malta ru:Мальтийский орден sk:Rád maltézskych rytierov sl:Malteški viteški red sv:Malteserorden th:ลัทธิเซนต์จอห์น tr:St.Jean şövalyeleri zh:医院骑士团